Noc żywych McFizzlesów
"Noc żywych McFizzlesów" (ang. "Night of the Living McFizzles") to jedenasty odcinek. Jest on drugą częścią specjalnego odcinka halloweenowego. W USA miał premierę 15 października 2012, a w Polsce 2 czerwca 2013. Streszczenie Podczas Halloween w mieście pojawia się apokalipsa zombie. Fabuła Odcinek zaczyna się, gdy Randy i Howard spotykają w Nawiedzonym Whoopee Worldzie Theresę i Debbie Kang. Po przejażdżce straszną halloweenową kolejką wszyscy są przerażeni. Jako że Randy wcześniej stwierdził, że "faceci niczego się nie boją", Debbie pyta go, czy też się bał. On mówi, że to nie było ani trochę straszne i zgadza się odprowadzić ją i Theresę do domu, gdy go o to proszą. Howarda to zdenerwowało. Tymczasem w domu McFista Viceroy mówi, że jest coś, co szef musi zobaczyć. Randy popisuje się przed dziewczynami swoją odwagą, co bardzo irytuje Howarda. Weinerman każe mu to udowodnić przez przejście samotnie przez ciemny cmentarz. Randy oddaje mu swoją maskę i idzie. Debbie i Theresa idą do domu. Po chwili Howard zauważa, że zniknęły i wystraszony również idzie na cmentarz. Viceroy tłumaczy szefowi problem. Okazuje się, że gdy McFist połączył ze sobą fabrykę broni i fabrykę cukierków, coś poszło nie tak i teraz słynne cukierki McFizzlesy przemieniają w zombie każdego, kto je zje. Epidemia niedługo rozniesie się po całej Ziemi. McFist i Viceroy postanawiają użyć maszyny totalnej zagłady, co niestety będzie się wiązało z wymazaniem Norrisville ze świata. Przerażeni Randy i Howard wpadają na siebie na cmentarzu. Howard tłumaczy, że dziewczyny sobie poszły, kiedy nagle przybiega Theresa mówiąc, że szły z Debbie do domu i nagle spotkały "to". "Tym" okazuje się być banda zombie zmierzająca w ich stronę. Howard i Theresa uciekają. Randy chce się zmienić w Ninję i pokonać zombiaki, ale przypomina sobie, że Howard zabrał jego maskę, po czym też ucieka. Wpada do opuszczonego starego domu, w którym schowali się też oni. Kiedy Theresa je cukierki, nagle zmienia się w zombie. Chłopaki uciekają i trafiają na schody, na których znajdują się zombiaki. Weinerman oddaje Randy'emu maskę, a ten zmienia się w Ninję. Wtedy Howard również zjada cukierki i zmienia się w potwora. Ninja ucieka na dach. McFist i Viceroy są na statku z uruchomioną maszyną zagłady. Nagle McFist przypomina sobie, że zapomnieli o Marci. Ninja próbuje walczyć z armią zombie i zastanawia się, jak ich zmienić spowrotem w ludzi. Wpada na pomysł i uderza Howarda. Wtedy wszystkie zombie zaczynają po kolei wymiotować, przez co wracają do normalności. Randy stwierdza, że to obrzydliwe. McFist i Viceroy zauważają, że wszystko wraca do normy. Maszyny zagłady używają więc do zniszczenia owej fabryki. Randy przeprasza Howarda za to popisywanie się, kiedy zaczyna padać McFizzlesami. Howard je zjada i zmienia się w zombie, po czym odcinek dobiega końca. Ciekawostki *Tytuł opiera się na horrorze z 1968 roku pt. "Noc żywych trupów". *Jest to pierwszy odcinek, w którym Debbie i Theresa się odzywają. *Halloweenowy kostium Debbie Kang to meksykański niedźwiedź śmierci, jej ulubione zwierzę. *Theresa przebrała się za Stevensa. *Odcinek "Viva el Nomicon" został wyemitowany po tym odcinku, co jest niechronologiczne, gdyż w tym odcinku ("Noc żywych McFizzlesów") Whoopee World należy do niego, a kupił go dopiero w następnym. *W tym odcinku pojawia się Ulica Wiązów, co nawiązuje do horroru "Koszmar z Ulicy Wiązów". *Jeden z zombie miał czerwoną kurtkę, tak samo jak Michael Jackson w swoim teledysku "Thriller". *Scena na korytarzu nawiązuje do horroru "Lśnienie". *Torba na cukierki Howarda przypomina Otto - ulubionego robota Viceroy'a, co nawet pasuje, bo Howard przebrał się na Halloween właśnie za niego. *Dowiadujemy się, że Theresa jest zakochana w Randy'm.